


Put the Elevator Music On

by notlucy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - NotLucy [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, JARVIS puts up with so much, POV Steve Rogers, Sex, Stealth suit, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Is Not Helping, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Steve likes Maria Hill an awful lot. She's up for anything. Or down for it - kinda depends on which direction the elevator's going.





	Put the Elevator Music On

**Author's Note:**

> This fills square I-1 on my Kink Bingo card - location: sex in an elevator.

Steve liked Maria Hill. She was efficient and whip-smart, with a wry sense of humor and a killer smile. All that and legs for days with a head of hair made for running his fingers through. It wasn’t love - he wasn’t sure he was capable of that these days - but Maria’s occasional company had made the transition to the twenty-first century much more bearable.

Because a fella had needs, and Maria was cheerfully amenable to helping him meet said needs in a thoroughly modern fashion. “Fuckbuddies,” she’d explained to him. “Friends-with-benefits.”

That, of course, was how they ended up in the elevator of the tower, post-debrief, Steve with his new stealth suit unzipped and Maria with her dress rucked up around her waist.

The robot bees (because those were things he had to deal with now) had attacked while Maria had been on a dinner date. The news of said date had come to light when Tony, with infinite tact and grace, began giving her a boatload of shit about her fancy cocktail attire as they sat around the conference table, post-bee neutralization.

Maria and Steve exchanged a glance across the table, an unspoken understanding passing between them. When they were released, they made sure to get into the elevator together, Steve sidestepping Barton to keep him out. He could use the vents.

“JARVIS,” Maria said. “Can we take the scenic route?”

If it was possible for an AI to sound aggrieved and long-suffering, JARVIS did it with aplomb. “Of course, Ms. Hill.”

“And uh, surveillance off,” Steve added - couldn’t be too careful.

JARVIS complied. Steve and Maria didn’t waste any time in dealing with the necessary preparations.

“So, how was dinner?” he asked, hoisting her up one-handed and pressing her against the wall.

“Long and...ungh, self-involved,” she said, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lined himself up.

“Another inve-heeeh-stment banker?” God, it was hard to keep a conversation going. He worked his free hand between their bodies, finding that sweet spot and doing his best to help her out. If he knew one thing, it was that turnabout was fair play when it came to pleasure. Bucky had imparted a lot of lessons to Steve in his too-short time on earth, and that one might have been at the top of the list.

“Venture ca-ahh, yes, right there, ca-a-apitalist,” she said, sinking down onto him and damn, he liked Maria an awful lot.

“What the hell,” he grunted, Maria bracing a hand on the railing behind her as Steve set the pace. “Is that?”

“Rich asshole. Thinks he’s saving the world by disrupt...oh fuck, Steve, that’s the angle, right there.”

“So, Tony?” He grinned, taking the opportunity to bite her neck. Such a long, pretty neck, seemed a shame to leave it unbitten.

“Not Tony. Tony’s...fucking _fuck_.”

Steve liked a woman with a filthy mouth. Reminded him of Peggy.

“Let’s not talk about Tony anymore.”

Maria didn’t have a problem with that. In fact, talking was deemed unnecessary in general as they carried on, though they were by no means quiet. Steve was pretty sure the elevators were soundproof. Or, well, he hoped so.

They both enjoyed themselves - he didn’t think Maria was the sort to put on a show. If she was dissatisfied, he assumed she would tell him. Ever the gentleman, he set her down carefully, and they both took a moment to arrange their clothing into something passably decent. The timing worked out as the elevator dinged their arrival on Steve’s floor just as he zipped himself back into place.

“You wanna come in for a nightcap?” he asked.

Maria glanced down, then back up, a smirk crossing her face. Thank God for stamina. “I could be persuaded.”

The elevator doors opened, and Steve placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her inside.

(To Tony’s credit, it only took him another two months to figure out why elevator car four kept intermittently glitching. When he expressed his outrage to Pepper, she blithely responded that she’d assumed he already knew.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know if this qualifies as a rarepair, but hopefully it's someone's cup of tea. Come find me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com).


End file.
